The Love For The Lost
by Teiraa Uchiha
Summary: Gaara, who's always been feared, finds someone who cares for him?


Here's my Gaara fanfiction!

I do use the character I made Teiraa Uchiha often in my fanfictions if anyone has noticed, so things about her will be the same from my others, yet her life/love/stories are different depending on who I want her with

I hope you enjoy!

Leave a comment please! And thank you for your time to read this!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Naruto.

The Love For The Lost

Chapter 1

"Why I stayed here...was to stay with you. I want to see you become strong. I want to see you rule as Kazekage. I want to see your life glow on! I want...to remain by your side." the young ninja thought to herself, watching the boy she cared so much for walk out of the room.

It all started with those eyes. Oh those eyes, so beautiful with their blue glow looking back into his. He felt his eyes grow from the non fear atmosphere around her body and his mouth slightly open in aw of her. How she looked at him, without feeling scared made him question her and himself. What was this feeling he felt? She was only a ninja. A young genin like himself trying to become a chunin. Wasn't she afraid? Where had his lust to kill gone?

The long haired girl, that stood with her team away from his had her attention also on Gaara. His green eyes that had invisible pupils caught her glance. She made no movement, the wind blowing her silk brown hair from her body itself. His hair was red, and he had a red love symbol in kanji form above his left eye, where his eyebrows would be but they were gone. He seemed shocked and disturbed for reasons Teiraa did not know.

Gaara's heart pounded loudly in his chest. His breathing and everything on earth seemed to stop from their one meeting of the others eyes. Nothing else existed to either of them, only the others presence.

Teiraa looked away from Gaara, not wanting to disturb him with her stares any longer. Kankuro and Temari, Gaara's older siblings noticed Gaara was unstable as he continued to eye down the girl. "Gaara, what's wrong?" asked the oldest of the three sand siblings.

"That girl." spoke Gaara quietly. "The way she looked at me..." Gaara was confused. Why did he feel so warm inside suddenly? Why didn't she look away in fear, yet had calm eyes and a relaxed body?

Temari and Kankuro saw the girl that Gaara had looked away from. 'Aw man she's dead.' Kankuro thought.

'She must have looked at him wrong.' Temari concluded to herself. They were both wrong though. Gaara didn't want to kill her. Instead, he wanted to know why she looked at him, badly.

The chunin exam began, as all the teams dispersed into an area where most of their corpses would lay. Battles ranged out and much blood was split, as Teiraa left her group that consisted of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. She already had enough training in her to look for scroll that they needed to obtain herself.

Teiraa had once been in another team, but on their first mission, everyone had fallen dead around her feet, their red fluids soaking her shoes. She never knew who killed her teacher and two friends, but was added as an extra into team 7. They excepted her, and made her heart grow from the love they gave.

Teiraa roamed around the area, searching for squads she knew she could steal a scroll from. As she leaped from tree to tree, she came into Gaara's sight. She didn't notice him, but Gaara immediately laid his eyes upon her. He stopped in his tracks and eyed her down, watching her rush above him and his team. Her beautiful body rushed in the air to the next trees, so elegantly. He felt his breath taking away like before, his head turning to keep track of her.

Temari and Kankuro froze in their footsteps and looked back at Gaara. Kankuro followed Gaara's gaze onto the ninja girl, and grew a smirk. "Well would you look at that. There's the girl you saw earlier, Gaara. Maybe she has a scroll," Kankuro suggested, getting ready to attack, " let's kill her!" Temari had also agreed with Kankuro's idea, gripping her huge fan and running with him towards the lone ninja.

"No!" yelled Gaara. Kankuro and Temari held their breath, both frightened by his approach to stop them. "Not her." he spoke in his deep, normal voice. The oldest siblings remained still, afraid he would snap again, yet Gaara continued to walk past them. They had never seen Gaara act so kid before, questioning their little demon brother that held the Shukaku inside of him, a sand spirit. What was going on with him?

The second stage of becoming a chunin ended, as Teiraa and her team had gathered their scrolls. They reported to the new arena, only to find out that they were to immediately fight other opponents that passed. Teiraa noticed Gaara in the crowd, feeling happy that he had made it, for reasons she couldn't explain.

Gaara began to fight Lee, a older ninja who had bushy eyebrows and the same outfit and haircut as his teacher. Lee was a kind person, only wanting to prove himself.

The battle went back and forth between who was winning. It was dreadful for everyone to watch. Gaara was vicious against the poor ninja that did his best to try and win. Teiraa felt saddened for Lee, seeing the pain Gaara inflicted on him. "No ones ever been able to touch him." Teiraa over heard Kankuro say to Naruto. She was standing nearby in the stands with them, watching the cruel match. His words struck her, as she let out a slight gasp. 'No one...has ever touched him?' Teiraa repeated in her head. Was it true? Had no one ever even felt the soft skin that appeared on his body?

Gaara had won as Teiraa felt unsure of how to feel. Poor Lee. He was beaten badly. Lee had always been kind to Teiraa, yet why couldn't she find it in herself to hate Gaara for it? Why was that?

Teiraa's fight came. The sound ninja that stood in front of her seemed vicious and blood thirsty. The girl's techniques of taijutsu hurt badly as Teiraa was beaten up hard. Teiraa knew she could win the fight easily if she only used her secret technique, yet knew she couldn't. She couldn't reveal that she was an Uchiha. Not ever.

"I'm Teiraa. Nothing more nothing less. No last name, just Teiraa." Teiraa had told the team she had been newly assigned to. No one questioned why she didn't have a last name, making it a breeze for her to push it aside. If she were to use her sharingan and show who she truly was, everything would go wrong. She couldn't.

Bleeding from the many shurinken in her body and deep gashes profusely spilling her body fluids to the floor, she was at her limit. Blood vomited out of her mouth. She was going to die

"Yeah! Let's go Teiraa! Don't give up, you got this!" Naruto cheered. Teiraa opened her eyes and saw the blond ninja up above. Panting from the pain, she tightened her hands that held her body up off the ground. 'Naruto.' she thought. Even in her state, he still had confidence in her, yet she was going to loose. She couldn't win. 'I'm sorry.'

Suddenly, Teiraa remembered Gaara when she had first laid eyes on him. Teiraa looked up at him as he stood on the opposite side of the place. His eyes. They were on her! Even from such a distance she could see that they were. How could she appear this low in front of him? She was better than this!

A smirk appeared on Teiraa's face towards Gaara. He sucked in air from the scene, knowing she had glanced at him. Uncontrollably, Teiraa's will made her stand back on her feet. She whipped some of the blood from her chin and did several hand signs just before the other ninja was about to cut her with a sword. "Summoning jutsu!" Teiraa yelled.

In a split second, Teiraa's wolf partner, Fidaito appeared. He was a enormous white wolf with red eyes. He was beautiful and eye catching, a sight that most hadn't seen before as the beasts were hard to make contacts with. "She can do that!" yelled Sakura.

"She learned how to by herself without my helped." team seven's jonin leader Kakashi explained.

"So, you summoned me to help you?" the white wolf questioned. Teiraa nodded her head, as the two fought together and eventually won the fight, due to Fidaito disappearing and out of the smoke, Teiraa appeared to knock out the ninja.

The battle stunned everyone, as they all thought she would have for sure lost. Teiraa, still bleeding puddles of red, remained standing. "And the winner is, Teiraa!" the man spoke, who announced the ending results to the battles.

Teiraa, right after hearing those words let out a horrifying scream. Everyone in the room became stunned as tears fell from her eyes, caused by the pain she had held in. She crashed onto the ground, finding her breathing becoming harder. Medics rushed over and carried her away, as she gripped her wounds. The pain was terrible. So much blood. Would it ever stop showing up everywhere she went?


End file.
